Oneshot and scenes
by Lord Of Greed 90
Summary: Hello this is were I'll be dropping my one-shots,which will be rare and any little scenes that hop into my head, also with every scene will be a little bit of lore behind that scene.
1. Chapter 1 The Arching Heart

The aching Heart of blood scene one

Author note

Well this one is a mix of bloodborne elements.

Now the first one was a scene in which we watch has a poor woman killed by a cliff but I can think of a better name for that scene but here are a few titles for it.

The Shadow Man Visits

The Omen

I am Omega Your End

Those are a few titles, anyway this little piece happened when I played bloodborne.

I've talked long enough on with the scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August XX Year XXXX

 _When, I saw her dancing in that grand ball room, the most beautiful music played while she glided through each dance partner that asked for her hand._

 _Her hair red and shiny as silk, her skin unblemished and flawless, and those sweet eyes of emerald conveyed those gently but sad emotions hidden by years of practice, her dress a mix of red velvet and bronze silk which hug her every curve. Her voice as pure and intoxicating as any drug, sent shivers down my spine she whispered her name into my ear, a name that would mean everything too me._

 _Pyrrha Nikos_

 _If only, I had never asked you to dance, if only, I had never said those sweet words that meant everything to me and you maybe than you would be alive, living in a cage, emotions hidden and seen has a trophy but alive non-the less._

 _Yet here you are lying there has your flawless skin tainted by your blood, as my sword drips with it and, I am sick with disgust when I find myself favoring the blood more than your death. I can hear them coming with wild intent to feast on your beautiful corpse._

 _I curse this blood running through these twisted veins of mine, too have robbed you of your life but I will not let these beasts desecrate your body, So I fight, and fight till I my mind starts to fade and all I hear is the singing of the blood_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Hours past, maybe even days but too me it's a blur for I drink and drink this most luscious liquid to every grace…. these…...lips…...of…mine_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _? "Its been weeks since father left and days since my mother went to go find and bring him home"_

 _? "If you find him play this music box, mommy was so silly to have forgotten it"_

 _I replay what his child said over, and over again weeks, I am scared what, I will find and even scared more knowing that Pyrrha went after him, but I hold strong with hope that Jaune held himself together before Pyrrha found him._

 _But has a crow if Jaune has fallen… I would have to make it clean even if he was my first friend, my mentor….my first love._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I cut through these worthless beasts easily with my beloved weapon Crescent Rose , with the only real challenge being a few ogres along the way and, I ascend the stairs towards Oedon tomb, and it is there, I find him taller then, I remember and it would seem he gain more bulk too, I ready my crescent and the music box hoping this will help him focus._

 _? "Jaune, I you okay"_

 _? "Jaune where is Pyrrha, where is she Jaune?"_

 _Jaune "…...beasts all over the shop…..."_

 _? "Jaune?!"_

 _I see him cutting into a beast… no harvesting it for blood but I don't see Pyrrha anywhere and, I grow worried and, I put away the music box hoping my voice can reach him, hoping our bond as former mentor and student is enough._

 _Jaune "You'll be one of them sooner or later"_

 _? "JAUNE WHERE IS PYRRHA!"_

 _Jaune "Py…rrh..a?!"_

 _Suddenly Jaune grabs his head and howls to the moon and I know that he is gone and only the beast exists now._

 _And the battle is long and ruthless with Jaune still retains his skills and, I have lost count on how many times he has killed me, through the heart, dismemberment, decapitation, blood loss, I have run out of blood vials and silver bullets, Jaune was always the close-range fighter wearing down his opponents and going in for a quick kill. Has, I sit by the lamp brooding over my mistakes, I hear a faint melody coming from my back pocket._

 _ **The music box**_

 _A wedding from me and Yang a token of my lost love and my regret of not letting go._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _ **She…...comings…again…little red…cloaked in…BLOOD…...my own…...personally…. Reaper come grant me my wish…. let me Atone**_ _"_

 _? "Jaune we fight and fight and, I have always held hope that you would come back and see her again see me. But now I know that was fools hope and now, I will fight with the intent to end you swiftly my Jaune"_

 _I dodge and cut, slash when an opening appears and I notice Jaune is slowing down now, his sword is dropping, his shield is failing and there is my opening to end this, with a flick of the old hunter's bone, I disappear from his sight only for him to see my blade slowly inch towards his neck._

 _? "Goodbye Jau-!"_

 _He stops my blade with his bare hand and throws me across the tomb breaking them before crashing into a wall dazed, I hear Jaune whisper his last words before the transformation takes over and the insight shatters his mind._

 _Jaune "The blood…...how it singings to me"_

 _Now the Jaune, I know is got now, I can kill this beast without hesitation_

 _? "Come Beast have at thee!"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Jaune "FO…RGI…...VE…ME!"_

 _I stare shocked has Jaune falls lifeless towards the ground hoping that, I heard the beast wrong. But, I know if I dwell on this, I will soon follow so, I walk away to tell a small child that his parents are gone Hoping that this pain in my Heart will fade soon, hoping that this will be the last time, I have too end my friends and let them sleep a dreamless sleep._

 _End_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Not sure if this is a one-shot or a scene but you guys can decide that. Anyway, I had fun with this one do expect one later today or tomorrow and so don't forget the give me some criticism, because I'm always hoping to improve my writing also hope you forgive the over use of question marks, I what to keep her name hidden.

But it should be obvious who it is there are some pretty big hints but, Also, I have crafted this so that's its pretty flexible for change such as characters

But anyway, don't forget to comment 


	2. Chapter 2 The Journal

Now this is mainly a War Journal with the solider just wondering about his future during the great war.

I know it feels like, my ideas are slowing down when, I try to put them into words scary but fun

Also, don't forget to give me some criticism on my writing so, I can improve. Any miss spellings, sentence's not really working, or continuity within the story.

Also, no over use of questions marks this time and any questions you have pm me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beacon Tower 3:45 pm Year XXXX

Within the Tower of beacon Academy, within Headmaster Ozpin's office lies a hidden library of forgotten and forbidden knowledge. But out of all these books is a single ordinary journal, pages aged, writing smudged. But hidden by dust one could still make out the name of author.

.

.

.

But what does a name even mean too, us its having someone to blame, and hate and the author of this journal has had enough hate to last a life time. So, let him have his rest and remain forgotten and simply let his journal tell us instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Entry 5_

 _I was assigned my squad today, met my captain and squad mates, also met an old friend Mr. Alexander Rose and man whom, I can trust to watch my back._

 _Almost time to move out, heard word around camp that atlas 'tanks' have punched through our defences on the northern marsh lands so were being shipped there._

 _._

 _._

 _Entry 12_

 _My hands are shaking, we just had a major defeat in the marsh the 'tanks 'just rolled over us literality in some cases. . . . I saw a man have both legs crushed by the tracks of that thing and our swords aren't doing anything to damage it. The only thing that put a scratch on it was when a private drop a few vials of fire dust when he was running away._

 _The remaining squads are being order to my fire bombs with our last few vials of dust_

 _._

 _._

 _Entry 34_

 _A few Faunus joined out squad today, I don't trust them filthy beasts_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entry 41_

 _Those damn filthy beasts betrayed us and stole valuable information and resources. . . Alex was tore apart by them as, I watched from a corner hiding and pissing my pants. . . I can still hear him screaming when, I sleep. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entry 50_

 _Met a strange officer today we chatted for a bit than he started talking about an old fairy tale he left and entered the forest before, I could warn him about an increase of grimm._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entry 74_

 _My leg got tore off. . . I'm losing blood and it hurts. . . Is this how, I die surrounded by my fallen comrades eaten alive by grimm. . . forgotten. . . my little Johnathan my dearly beloved Cecilia forgive me for breaking my word_

 _._

 _. This is Martin Arc Patriarch of the noble Arc family_

 _Please return my sword and shield if you find it to them_


	3. Chapter 3 The Man the Door

Author note

Now this one takes a much darker tone with character death, torture, implied cannibalism/cannibalism, implied incest (Read the note at the bottom to find out why), implied rape. Also, look at the bottom this of one to get what, I mean. Oh, and this as darker than black elements but, my own spin on them so heads up.

Also, this one is going to be shorter than the rest but the note at the bottom will be pretty long

Don't forget to give me some criticism too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xiao Long Residence

3:45 pm

? "Your house burns nicely little rose"

The former Xiao Long residence was in flames the property destroy and a little girl crying beside two crushed bodies has a boy sat on a broken girl eating a fallen limb.

? "Your sister was a pretty thing, and she tasted good hehehahaha! The look on her face has, I ripped off her arm simply priceless"

The stranger got off the girl and went walking closer to the 'little red'

? "You know its funny someone payed for your life and just your life…. I had many opportunities too, kill just you little red."

The stranger grabbed and lifted her up off the ground smiling as she struggled against his grip.

? "But you just looked to happy for my taste, I like too see my prey fall into the abyss and cry in despair hehehehahahaha….. and you little red have fallen, fallen so far not even the light can reach you"

The stranger chucked her through a wood beam breaking it and flying a bit further till she hit a stone, shattering her legs and bending her arm.

But the stranger simply walked too her, savoring the taste of fear and disapair till he reached her again and this time simply took a knee and looked at her broken body.

? "But you know, I changed my mind I won't kill you, I want to see how far you'll go to kill me. That bitch who hired me can go fuck her self, this is more interesting now."

The stranger lends closer to little red and stared into her eyes.

? "But the that bitch was right, I can feel the power behind those little pretty silver eyes, almost makes me want to pluck them out hehehahah!"

The little red tried with all her might to crawl away from him but screamed in pain when the stranger simply broke one of little reds fingers.

? "No, no, no, I can't let you get away before my fun ends little re-"

But the stranger stopped mid sentence when he heard the familiar voices, of a past he destroyed.

? "Well, well, well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," Grinning he said to the group of familiar hunters that came to investigate the fire

#1 "Shut up monster and hand her over NOW!"

? "No I don't think, I will I'm not done playing with he-"

The stranger didn't get to finish when he dodged a hail of bullets

? "Hey now you almost hit little red…..But fine, I don't feel like fight you fools right now but before, I let her go"

The stranger brought little red towards his face

? "Looks like, I have to go now little red, the party poopers are here but, I want you to know who did this to you, who destroyed your life and killed your pathetic father and drunken uncle, my name is Jaune Arc hehehe…. Oh and to make sure you remember the name, I'm taking your eye little red hehehahahahaha!"

 **~Sloosh~**

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Before the group could act Jaune quickly ripped out her right eye and crushed it and than threw little red towards the group and simply started to sink into the shadows

Jaune "Remember little red The names Jaune Arc! The man who took everything from you hehehehehahahahhahaha!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok now this was dark but tame but note will set the world where things get darker and the tags above make sense.

First off, the Semblances will have a price to pay for the powers they grant that will hurt the user for the rest of their lives simply because they are literality using their souls has a shield and weapon and something like that demands a high price.

Ex. Ruby's price would be just like the scene above, reliving every trauma and the pain that came with it but none of the physical pain transfers to her body

Gets a finger broken relives that when she's asleep

Sees something traumatic, relives that when she sleeps

But not all at once just every time she naps or sleeps one of those traumatic things will appear but the longer she's goes without using it the less frequent the price will be paid.

Ex. Yang's price would be the strength of her semblance depends on how angry she is but the more she uses that rage the more likely she won't come back to her stable state of mind and thus becomes just a murdering berserker but with time and patience her semblance will reset it's self.

Ex. Blake's price would be that every time she creates a clone, she is willing giving up her memories but should she cancel the clone she gets back the memory free of the price but there is a cool down before she can create another one. But should that clone be destroyed than that memory is gone forever.

Final Ex. Weiss is a lot more sad and traumatic and that is her semblance is a hereditary one and that is because of a soul damaging ritual which forces the parent's semblance on to the child's soul thus becoming theirs and the only way the ritual works now is by consummating between the parent and child on the first day of winter (the schnee reworked the ritual so that the glyphs were the only semblance possibly that could be transferred) when the child enters puberty.

But I'll keep Jaune's a secret just in case I can back to this little scene also the group that stop him will also remain a secret but, I was thinking of giving them more dialogue. But, I also wanted to keep this short.

The plot for this little piece is this.

I wanted Jaune to play a more sadistic and cruel role, of no chance of redemption for him and the only why, I could thing of one while doing the dishes is a cannibalistic, sadistic, cruel type of Jaune. Also Jaune would play of role of a final obstacle for ruby to move past her trauma and get on with her life the best she can mind you while living everyday seeing his cruel smile in her dreams.

But Jaune would play the role of a motivator for ruby when times get too tough he would hop in and rile her up with taunts and painful reminders of her failures because Jaune thinks it's a game and like all games, he wants it to continue till he gets bored and ends it.

Ozpin would play a more neutrality role and use everyone like a disposable pawn but he does have the "greater good" in mind

Salem would play a more secretive role and make use politics more and have cinder play a much more active role with using emerald and mercury has both enforcers and assassins

The teams would largely be the same but one of Jaune's sisters would take his place on team Jupiter. And some tension would happen with sister being related to him.

But I'll stop here for now and get to work thinking of a new scene

Don't forget to give some criticism

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 The Omen of Death

The Omen of Death

 **Winter Solstice** **December XX** **Year XXXX**

? "What is a hero my dear, many strive to be one but all have forgotten the risks involved with it."

? "who are you?"

? "….."

The cold air nips at her neck and she tries not to shiver to show him weakness, even when her weapon is shattered and her bones broken, she puts on a defiant mask and hides her tears of regret and despai-

? "SHUT UP!"

? "Really after all the fighting that is what ticks you off my narration of your predicament, I was having a moment with my little hero speech and you interrupted that and now this, hehe there is no pleasing you my dear."

? "I won't ask again who are you?!"

.

.

.

? " _I am the Omen of death,_

 _I soar through the night,_

 _My shadow was the first night to blanket the sun,_

 _I was the first of humanity to sin,_

 _My past forgotten,_

 _My present Defiled,_

 _My future stolen,_

 _I seek my throne of sin and madness,_

 _I am omega her half and lover,_

 _The end of all and father of GRIMM."_

? "What does a fairy tale have to do with anything?!"

? "My dear did not the wizard of madness tell you, every tale has a bit of truth too them. And this my dear is but a tiny truth."

The truth dawns to her now, why her attacks never hit, why he can seemingly dodge with inhuman abilities, he was playing with her, toying with her-

Hehe a single shot rings out.

? "My dear you still have some fight left huh… But now, I have grown tried of this game, of watching you struggle and fight."

He walks closer to her, as she struggles to reload her pistol till he reaches and grabs it and throws her towards the edge of a cliff watching has she weakly tries to stand but fail.

? "My dear, I have always been watching you, since the first day you were born, for I hoped you would be the one."

? "The one what?"

He smiles a wicked grin and laughs towards the heavens has if to mock them.

? "My dear that matters not for you were not chosen…but I have seen a child born from you for whom bears your blood"

Slowly the man pulls a pistol from his coat and places the barrel to her temple and grins ready to pull the trigger with a glazed look spokes a few last words to the fallen women.

? "Listen close child of fate and hear these words for these last words will be that last you hear."

She struggles but he places his grip firmly on her head and whispers into her ear and with these final words for will shatters and her fighting halts. The man leans back into position and his grin threatens to break his mouth open as her looks at the fallen women's face of despair and shock.

? "This my dear is goodbye, may alpha welcome you home."

 _ **Bang**_ _!_  



	5. Chapter 5 The Runaway

Author Note

I'm back, also sorry, I was gone for a bit. I'm a security Guard and my company asked me to go up to a mine that was having trouble with some product going missing so they asked the company, I worked for, if they could get some guys to keep an eye on the miners and other staff there to in sure no more went missing. But enough of real life while, I was gone this idea was bouncing around in my head the whole time but, I could not spare the time to type it down so, if you guys understand all these are AU and even this one is a lot more AU than normal.

I will be changing somethings around to fine the idea, I have so if you want more info look at the bottom too see the whole picture, I was trying to set, also I am working on a one-shot right but it's hard when I get such good ideas.

Also I guess you can say this one-shot if it was to be made into a story would take place in two maybe 3 chapters in

Ok enough now with the show =]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Legacy, Honor, Justice, and Tradition_

 _These four Tenets have always shaped my life, my destiny, my birth, I was shaped to be a Lord, a Protector, a Judge, and Executioner, trained to ignore my emotions, and look past my fears. Has a child, I was brand with the sigil of our House across my Heart and the tenets of our Sovereignty across my body, so that when, I was alone, I would know my life was not my own that, I would have to give everything to our House and Our people._

 _But has, I grew older, I could not stand the way my life was controlled, but my grandfather was the only one to see past my mask of sadness, my angry, he told me of our history, of our heroes that saved the world and the brave Hunters that battle our hated enemy the Grimm and the freedom they were given._

 _I Idolized them and wanted nothing more than to be one and my grandfather saw the fire in my eye, that Arc determination too, change our destiny, and one day my grandfather took me to a hidden pathway under our castle, a pathway long forgotten to our House and people, one that would lead me to the main lands. Grandfather gave me a few bits of clothing, armor, lien, a scroll, and finally our ancestral Weapon_ _ **Crocea Mors**_ _, the weapon that fought in the wars and killed hordes of Grimm._

 _Has, I held this weapon with aw, I looked towards my grandfather with wonderment and, I asked him if he was sure. He told me to take it and forge my own destiny, but has, I turned towards the passage, I heard my family and froze, they bought the knights and my father order me to return to my room, but has, I turned too return, my grandfather grab me and told me too run, and never look back, to fight for my freedom, and always look forward._

 _I ran, and ran never looking back, ignoring the calls and pleas of my name to return. For days, I ran only stopping for rest and food._

 _To ensure that my family didn't find me, and with my funds that grandfather gave me running low, I found a man in Vale and asked him to make me a citizenship ID and transcript to a Hunters School._

 _With time, I hide my talent, my knowledge, and experience be hide a mask that even fooled me into thinking this was my true self. There at Beacon, I met people whom would be best of friends, greatest allies, even if, I did not tell them the truth. And for the first time, I was happy but, I feel a change in the wind, and, I know that this mask, I made this life, I forged, I know that this will not last but, I truly am happy that I got to me them._

 _This is my tale of Legacy, Honor, Justice, and Tradition_

 _This is my Story of chains_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High above the Clouds, two small fleets of Bullheads, leading the fleets were two capital Bullheads. One bearing the Sigil of two golden Crescent Moons side by side. This was one of 7 Sovereignty Houses, that ruled over a set of interconnected islands, the House of Arc, flying beside the Arc's ship was another Bullhead bearing the sigil of a Book with a sword through the middle, this sigil belonged to the House of Law.

Has both fleets were with in range of beacon the Arc's capital ship sent a request to Beacon Tower.

Comm Officer "Beacon tower, come in beacon tower this is _The Golden Moon_ requesting permission to land"

Ozpin "Hello this is Headmaster Ozpin, to whom am I speaking too?"

Inside the Golden moon the Comm officer looked back to the captain for further orders on how to handle him.

Comm officer "Sir what should, I say?"

? "Put the call on video, I will handle it now solider."

Comm officer saluted and transferred the call to video and the captain stood up to address Ozpin. She smiled and bowed at him.

? "Hello Headmaster Ozpin my name is Captain Alecia Ambiance Arc Commander of this small fleet and captain of _The Golden Moon_ and, I am personal requesting permission to land at Beacon."

Miss Alecia stood at 5'8 with a slender but not to muscly build and with waist line golden Hair tied in a braided style pony tail, with a jagged scar running down her left eye which turned milky white because of the damaged done which hide behind a grey eyepatch, her remaining eye is light ocean blue and a heart shaped face. Dull grey, Full body armor covered her with the Arc sigil painted on her chest and a white cloth cape dragged be hide her with the sigil painted on it and a grey fur trimming on the cape to give it a regal look.

On her left side was a long sturdy Estoc weapon with the pommel turned in the Arc sigil and a motto engraved on the hilt that read _Legacy is our Honor_ _and our Tradition is Justice._ Her left Gauntlet looked reinforced and the fingers looked sharpened.

Ozpin "Oh well Hello Mrs. Alecia What an unexpected surprise, what brings you to the main lands?"

Sipping his coffee

Alecia "I am here Ozpin, looking for the heir to our House and, I have heard there is a young man staying at beacon that matches his description and, I would very much like it if you could fetch him when we land.''

Glaring at Ozpin she waved for an officer to bring a portrait of him

Alecia "Listen Ozpin I will send you a picture of him and when we land the student will be there or we will search our self's."

Mid-sip Ozpin stared at Alecia and waved for Glynda to retrieve the Picture.

Ozpin "You know Alecia it's a bit rude to order someone around whom is not a part of your House"

Alecia "Well you can forgive me if, I don't have the time to parley with you, our heir has been gone for far too long."

Glynda returned and handed Ozpin the Picture of Jaune

Ozpin "Well this is a surprise Mrs. Alecia it would seem that one of our student does look a lot like your lost heir. Your request to land is approved, let us talk in the courtyard when you land."

Alecia bow has, did Ozpin before both lines were cut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _You know, I have always adored these little chapels and how quiet and peaceful it is. Not many people come to this chapel, many don't even know its here and now, I thing this will be the last, I see it my bag is packed and any lien, I have is in my wallet, I don't know why I chose to pack my stuff and even why this feeling brings me so close too tears. Bu-_

Ruby "Hey Jaune Miss Glynda has been searching for you and told me you should head to the courtyard"

Jaune stood up from the from alter and grabbed his bag and smiled at ruby and started to walk towards her

Jaune "Hey Ruby ok, I'll head there now but can you do me a favor before, I go there?"

Gentle hand grabbing Ruby's he dropped a note into you palm

Jaune "Can you hand that too, my team"

Looking confused and worried Ruby looked at Jaune face and noticed the bags under his eyes

Ruby "Jaune are you ok? You look a bit tired maybe you should go take a nap, I'll tell Glynda you're not feeling up for the job"

Smiling at Jaune Ruby turned to tell Glynda Before Jaune Grabbed her.

Jaune "Nah Rubes, I can go see her than, I'll get some sleep k?"

Ruby turned around with a small frowned

Ruby "Are you sure you can go"

Jaune smiled and started to walk past ruby

Jaune "Yeah, I'll be fine Rubes just deliver that note for me ok."

Ruby gave Jaune a small frown but dropped the conversation and gave Jaune a small smiled nob and left to deliver it.

Jaune "thanks Ruby cya later"

Jaune gave a small wave before heading to the courtyard and Ruby stopped walking and simply stared has Jaune walked away and she couldn't help but feel like this would be the last she saw him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Students and staff, all stopped what they were doing when from the clouds, a small fleet started to descend from the sky and has they descend, into the ports. The bullheads were soon locked into place and as soon as that happened the landing pad opened with soldiers fully armored for combat came out and with every 20-30 soldiers a flag bearer stood with them each one hoisting the sigil of their House.

Than as the last few men came out, they all parted ways for the captains and commanders. Than one captain stepped forward to dress them

Captain "Stand at attention! Men form your platoons, and secure the area and hold your positions!"

And just has he finished two individuals started to out of their bullheads with a small entourage of 5 soldiers. And simply ignored them and made way for beacons courtyard.

Alecia "You know George, you didn't have to come with me all the way to beacon."

George Xian Law was an small if not feminine man, not very muscly, standing at 5'2 with short parted to the left hair style, and the colour was a crispy brown, with a set of darker brown eyes. His face was free of any blemish's, such as scars, moles, and other unsightly things, but he did have a single golden ear piercing on the top of his right ear.

His outfit straying from the traditional heavy armor set and being a mix of Heavy Gauntlets, shoulder pads, and Greaves, with the only pieces not being metal, is the White dress shirt, vest, and Military Style Black Leather Coat covering them up. On the right part coat were two silver medals.

On his left hoister jingled was a clever on a chain, and on his right hoister you could make out the hilt of a dagger or hook.

George "Think nothing of it Alecia, besides its not everyday one can leave our islands even more so an heir just up and running away, that's practically unheard of."

Has both were climbing the stairs George opened the door for Alecia

George "And besides Alecia we rarely get too, each other, also I'm just helping you find your brother, which reminds me Alecia, after this, I must go see what is the latest fashion treading this year."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin "Glynda how far is Jaune now?"

Stilling focusing on the courtyard and casually sipping his coffee

Glynda "He should be a few minutes after Alecia and George arrive but can, I ask you something Ozpin?"

Glynda looking up from her scroll and giving him a worried stare

Ozpin "Is it about if, I knew that Jaune was their lost heir."

Continuing sipping his coffee

Glynda "Yes, because when, I was doing a background search on him, I was always met with a dead end or roadblock, too advanced for some random village in the middle of nowhere. I'll ask again did you know?"

Sipping his coffee

Ozpin "Do you trust me Glynda?"

Confused on the random question

Glynda "What does that have to do with my question"

Ozpin "Because Glynda I need you too kindly Trust me that, I had know idea that Jaune was the lost Heir"

Glynda simply stared at Ozpins back and gave a small frown

Glynda "You never lead us astray before."

Just as she finished I sentence Commander Alecia and George came into view with 5 soldiers each flanking their sides and backs on soldier even bearing the Houses Sigil.

Alecia "Hello Ozpin, Glynda sorry for my early behavior, I have been in the main lands for a few months now and, I'm ready to go home now."

George "Speak for your self Alecia, I had fun here but enough of me what where is-"

Both Alecia and George froze

Alecia "Jaune"

At the end of the other side of the Courtyard Stood Jaune with a wary smile

Jaune "Hey Alecia…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Team RWBY and the remaining NPR were running trying to reach the docks before the bullheads left but they reached it too late and only saw the last bullhead leave.

Pyrrha Looking down at the note and letting a few tears fall

 _Hey everyone if your reading this than, I had too leave now._

 _I want to keep this short and just say what's been on my chest since we all met,_

 _I am Jaune Jakodi Arc Heir to the Arc family and future Lord to the 4th House of Sovereignty of The Dancing Chain Isles. I came to vale and Beacon hoping to learn what it means to be free and make my own decisions and, I was happy because with your help, I learned to make friends, have fun, and know what it meant to love._

 _But I also learned that trying to overcome your destiny was a goal not easily taken on. And now_

 _I have leave my people need me and no matter how much it will hurt, I hope you guys move and maybe get a better leader than a goofball like me._

 _But do me favor and don't come for me or else vale can't protect you forget me please_

 _Signed your best friend and leader_

 _Jaune Jakodi Arc_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I'm kind of happy with the way this turned out but, I still have problems writing organic conversations, but if you guys can give me any feedback that would be great but also on a sad note my subscription with Word is about to run out so this little thing will go on a hiatus.

Now I'll only be giving you guys a summary of the Houses and the two Houses, The House of Law and Arc. Now let's begin

Summary

Long ago before the Kingdoms were formed and Warlords, Empires, and Barbarians ran a muck. Many citizens were killed and cultures driven to extinction, Predator Faunus Races Hunted for sport by the nobles, and barbarians enslaved, and pillaged anything from the Vacuo continent all the way to Mistral.

Many families, rogues, and guilds sought a new place for peace, a hidden gem to grow with the warmongers and so they took to the seas, remaining in out for months at a time till one by one they found their new home.

A hidden group of Islands they called the Dancing Chain Isles shroud by fog and rocks, and as they on landed on different islands, and they were content till 3 months after they landed for in the end they needed more and more, till they found out they had neighbours and with every new meeting the fears of many grew in to conflict.

And fight they did, for months till the resources they horded dwindled and famine struck, and in that time the mainland conflict found them, and has they were driven from their new homes a pact was made with the remaining people. And with a force like lighting they struck the invaders and drove them back, but the battle was long fought and many bloodlines, and groups perished till only a few thousands were left.

In that moment, they each decided they would claim an island for themselves, and with that each one formed a House of Power.

They proclaimed their Sovereignty

The Sovereignty of the 7 Houses

Ok now that is out of the way here are the First Two Houses that appeared in the Story

House of Law

Sigil – The Sigil is a plain one with it only being a light blue book with a Silver sword in the middle of the book. The Colour cloth the sigil is printed on is usually a darker blue with a unique outer pattern depending of the platoon.

The Motto – _By the Laws of our House, By sword in our hand, We are Judgement_

Description – The House of Law and its territories are one of the more stricter Lands with each law being enforced by the Liberians a mocker to the House of Knowledge. But one of the more honest places one could live and make a new life for one's self and his/her family, but they do not tolerate those whom broke their laws and those that do are met with a swift and brutal punishment.

Out of all the other Houses, the laws have the most Bullheads and they aren't afraid to show it.

Special Units

The Liberians – The heavy Armor units, trained to spot any law breakers and enforce the law with deadly efficient power.

The Breakers – Convicts whom have broken that laws far too many times and thus been marked for repurpose and so forged into deadly fighting machines, and with a combination of herbs fly into a panic-like state were blood is all they know, and only the scribes can calm them down.

Next one

House of Arc

Sigil – Two Golden Crescent Moons painted on white cloth and as by tradition unaltered.

Motto - _Legacy is our Honor_ _and our Tradition is Justice_

Description – The House of Arc and its territories are mostly farmers with only a few dozen highly trained Platoons stationed in each territory. The arc's do put a since of value on family but they also put duty over family, the nobles are put into the military till they served 4 years and the peasants must serve 5 years.

Should you cross a member of the arc's or farmer from the arc's territories one should kill him before he kills you

Special Units

Valkyrie – An order of highly trained female soldiers stationed at the Arc's castle.

Knights – The counter parts to the Valkyrie, the Knights are the ones that accompany an high ranking noble, commander, and arc, trained by the general him/her self.

Ok now were done don't forget to give me some feedback

Cya love you my viewers


End file.
